<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late goodbye | Lời từ biệt muộn màng by Stony1111</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140249">Late goodbye | Lời từ biệt muộn màng</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111'>Stony1111</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Emotionally Repressed, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Post Cataclysm, Temporary Character Death, and more permanent character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nếu gã biết, gã sẽ nói rất nhiều điều. Nhưng gã không biết. Và giờ thì đã quá muộn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stony One-shots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late goodbye | Lời từ biệt muộn màng</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735327">late goodbye</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/Red">Red (S_Hylor)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Đã có rất nhiều khoảnh khắc trong cuộc đời của Tony khi gã nghĩ rằng đó sẽ là kết thúc của gã. Giữa những khối u não và việc uống rượu, trở thành Iron Man, gã đã quen với ý tưởng rằng bất kỳ ngày nào cũng có thể là ngày cuối cùng của mình. Phần lớn thời gian gã cố gắng sống hết mình, tận dụng tối đa mọi khoảnh khắc. </p><p>Và thật vậy. Gã không thể nói cuộc sống của mình buồn tẻ, hay trống rỗng. Gã lấp đầy nó bằng những thứ đắt tiền và những người đẹp, ngay cả khi chúng chỉ là tạm thời. Những trò tiêu khiển gây xao nhãng. </p><p>Sau đó, Ultimates đã xảy ra và gã đã tìm thấy một đội. Rối loạn chức năng như chính bản thân họ. Ít ỏi như sự yêu mến mà họ dường như dành cho nhau vào những ngày đẹp trời. Họ vẫn ở đó, trong cuộc đời gã, chẳng hề thay đổi. </p><p>Đó đã từng là Natasha. Trong một vài khoảnh khắc, gã thậm chí còn tưởng rằng đó là thật, rằng cô yêu gã nhiều như gã yêu cô. Ngoại trừ việc cô đã không. Cô đã khiến điều đó trở nên rõ ràng khi cô bắn Jarvis và cố giết gã. Một phần của gã biết nó là quá tốt đẹp để thành sự thật. Có lẽ đó là lý do tại sao gã lại có bộ an toàn tự động đó. </p><p>Có lẽ gã chỉ là đã quên mất cách tin tưởng mọi người. </p><p>Sau đó là Steve. Steve là bạn của gã, nhiều như là đồng đội của gã. Họ hợp nhau cũng như bất cứ ai trong Ultimates dường như hòa hợp. Steve đã dành nhiều thời gian cho gã hơn cả, ngay cả khi phần lớn trong số đó được dùng để trừng mắt trách móc gã. Ít nhất thì đó là một cái gì đó. </p><p>Gã chẳng thể nhớ được chính xác mọi thứ giữa họ đã thay đổi như thế nào. Dường như vào một ngày mọi thứ đều bình thường, với Steve nhìn gã nôn mửa vì thuốc trị ung thư, và tiếp theo họ đã thủ dâm cho nhau sau một cuộc họp nhóm. </p><p>Sau đó là blowjob sau nhiệm vụ. </p><p>Rồi Steve đã ở đó trên giường gã vào buổi tối và rời đi vào buổi sáng. </p><p>Họ đã không đặt tên cho nó. </p><p>Tony thậm chí còn không chắc liệu có gì đó để đặt tên hay không. Có lẽ họ chỉ đơn giản là hai người đàn ông cô đơn và khát tình. Steve không phải là kiểu người sẽ nói về những cảm giác của anh. Đâu phải là Tony dám nghi ngờ Steve thực sự có tình cảm với mình đâu. Ngay cả với cái cách ngón tay của Steve nán lại trên tóc gã, hay lướt môi lên vai mà gã sẽ cảm nhận được mỗi lần Steve rời khỏi giường sau khi anh nghĩ rằng Tony đã ngủ. </p><p>Gã cũng chẳng dám nói về cảm xúc của mình. Gã cố gắng truyền đạt chúng bằng cách tặng quà cho Steve thay cho tình cảm. Đã cố gắng truyền đạt nó mỗi khi gã hôn Steve, hoặc khi Steve chơi gã. Gã muốn Steve biết rằng gã quan tâm, rằng gã yêu anh, như một người bạn, và nhiều hơn nữa nếu điều đó được cho phép. </p><p>Dù vậy, gã chưa bao giờ nói điều đó. </p><p>Gã nên nói. </p><p>Gã sẽ nói. </p><p>Nếu gã biết. </p><p>Nhưng gã đã không biết. Thời gian chảy trôi. Steve rời khỏi Ultimates. Thậm chí sau đó họ vẫn gặp nhau. Vẫn có những đêm gã thiếp đi với Steve ở đó và tỉnh dậy mà không có anh. Vẫn những đêm khi gã cố ấn <em>'Tôi</em><em> yêu anh'</em> vào da Steve bằng mỗi cú chạm và từng nụ hôn. Khi gã cho phép mình tưởng tượng Steve đang nói lại nó với mọi tiếng động nhỏ mà anh không thể kìm được.</p><p>Gã nên nói điều đó. Đáng lẽ ra phải mở miệng và nói những lời đó, thì có lẽ đêm qua Steve đã sẽ không rời đi. Có lẽ gã có thể thức dậy trên giường bên cạnh Steve trước khi gã mất đi tất cả. </p><p>Trước khi Quicksilver đã kéo Anthony ra khỏi đầu gã. Trước khi Reed đã giết gã. Trước khi gã đã sử dụng những viên đá vô cực để tạo lại cơ thể. </p><p>Trước khi gã đứng trên một cái bục, trước một hình ảnh quá khổ của khuôn mặt Steve và cố gắng nghĩ ra những từ để nói, thứ thậm chí có thể bắt đầu chứa đựng tất cả mọi thứ gã cảm thấy. </p><p>Họ đã mất rất nhiều. Quá nhiều. Cố gắng ngăn chặn Galactus. Mất Steve là điều đau đớn hơn bất kỳ thứ gì khác. </p><p>Tony đã cố gắng tận dụng tối đa cuộc sống của mình. Đã cố gắng để làm cho mọi khoảnh khắc trở nên có giá trị. </p><p>Ngoại trừ gã đã không. Gã đã để Steve chết mà chưa một lần nói cho anh biết gã cảm thấy thế nào. Nếu gã có thể quay lại, gã biết mình sẽ nói. Nhưng gã không thể. </p><p>Gã chẳng thể thay đổi sự thật rằng gã đã chưa bao giờ nói <em>'Tôi</em><em> yêu anh'. </em>Hoặc <em>'Tôi</em><em> cần anh'. </em>Hoặc thậm chí chỉ là <em>'Ở</em><em> lại'. </em>Gã đã luôn nghĩ mình sẽ có nhiều thời gian hơn. Một cơ hội khác. </p><p>Lần trước - gã thậm chí còn chẳng biết đó là lần cuối cùng của họ nữa cơ. Gã đã không biết mình nên nói lời từ biệt. Thay vào đó, gã đã vờ ngủ để Steve hôn lên vai và lùa tay qua tóc mình, rồi gã để Steve đi.</p><p>Gã chẳng thể thay đổi được điều đó. </p><p>Và giờ? Bây giờ mà nói<em> tạm</em><em> biệt</em> là quá muộn rồi. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>